1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic molded type semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and particularly to a semiconductor device wherein sealing is performed in a wafer state and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices have rapidly come into wide use in recent years. Correspondingly, plastic molded type semiconductor devices mounted therein need to be brought into less thickness, size and weight. A vast number of semiconductor devices have been proposed to cope with these constraints.
A chip size package (hereinafter called "CSP") formed in a size similar to that for a semiconductor chip has been developed as such a technique.
The following method is known as one example of a method for forming a CSP. Protruded electrodes are respectively formed over electrode pads in individual device areas in a wafer state. Next, the entire surface of the wafer with the protruded electrodes formed thereon is sealed with a resin and the resin is polished until the protruded electrodes are exposed after the curing of the resin. Thereafter, the CSP is formed in accordance with a process for dividing the CSP into individual chips.
A technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-50772 is known as one example of a reference which discloses such a technique.